Misión Nocturna: ¡Comida!
by Luxami
Summary: En una noche sombría en el Sunny: Chopper no puede dormir, Luffy quiere comer y Sanji tiene guardia. ¿Dormir, comer y vigilar? ¿Quién de los tres conseguirá cumplir su objetivo nocturno?


_Bueno, es mi primer fanfiction (Exactamente One-Shot) de One Piece, que cuelgo en esta página. Espero que no me salgan muy OC los personajes._

**Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Misión nocturna: ¡Comida!

El pequeño renito, estiró sus cortas patas, mientas intentaba acomodarse en esa cama, que, con su estatura tan pequeña, le parecía bastante grande y demasiado larga para él. Pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Por lo menos Franky pensó en hacerle una cama para él, que no fuera una manta en el suelo, en la misma habitación y suelo, que los demás ruidosos acompañantes que había en ese barco.

Hizo un giró repentino a su izquierda, para observar las literas cercanas a las suyas. Estaban todos durmiendo, bueno, excepto Sanji, que hacia guardia, y Luffy, que parecía estar sentado pensando, ¡o por lo menos lo intentaba hacer parecer con la pose que tenía puesta!

-Luffy, ¿qué haces despierto? – preguntó el renito mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Hambre – fue lo único que dijo, mientras se tiraba de frente en la cama.

Pero, acabó cayéndose de la cama por delante, dándose un golpe brusco en la cabeza, que casi no se pudo escuchar. Chopper se levantó de un salto de la cama y se colocó cerca de su capitán, comprobando que estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien, Luffy? ¿Te has hecho daño? – se preocupo ayudándole a sentarse bien.

-No. ¡Estoy perfectamente! – sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-¿Adónde vas? – se interesó cuando vio a Luffy recoger su sombrero de paja, que se encontraba en una mesa y dirigirse a la puerta.

-A comer – respondió volviendo a sonreír.

-¡Sanji hace guardia! ¡Te va a pillar! – chilló en un susurro Chopper.

-Tranquilo. Tengo un plan.

-¿En serio?

-No. Pero tenía ganas de decirlo.

A Chopper le cayó una gotita de la frente y entrecerró los ojos, sin creérselo. Luffy se rió y salió por la puerta, pero antes de que la cerrará, el pequeño reno salió detrás de él y la cerró con más suavidad, que con la que la hubiera cerrado su ruidoso y enérgico capitán.

-¿Tú también quieres comer? – le preguntó Luffy mientras se inclinaba hacia él, cuando se dio la vuelta, tras cerrar la puerta.

-Shh. Más bajo – le recriminó con un gesto – Voy contigo porque quiero curarte las heridas en cuanto las recibas.

-¿Heridas? ¿Qué heridas?

-Las que vas a tener si vas a la cocina.

-Pero tengo hambre.

-Pero Sanji te va a matar.

Luffy ladeo la cabeza, vacilando al reno, aunque luego la inclinó a la derecha y sonrió ampliamente, cumpliendo los temores del pequeño médico.

-No se enterará.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas.

-¡Esa frase no tiene nada que ver en este momento! – chilló Chopper.

Luffy cogió rápidamente al reno, tapándole la boca. Estiró el brazo, para agarrar la parte baja del observatorio, para salir disparado hacia allí, quedando agarrado debajo de ella, y a una distancia del suelo, que hizo que a Chopper se le salieran los ojos de sus órbitas.

Sanji abrió los ojos de forma repentina, al haber escuchado un grito, o algo así creía haber oído. Se levantó y se giró, para ver por la ventana. Pero no vio nada. Bostezó y se estiró completamente, para luego frotarse los ojos, y mirar por la ventana, hacia el horizonte, pero observando de reojo la cocina.

-_A__ver__si__a__sido__Luffy__ – _pensó apoyando la barbilla en su mano, cerrada en un puño, y apoyada en el marco de la ventana.

Chopper seguía enloquecido. Tanto el estómago como la cabeza, le daban vueltas.

-Chopper – le llamó decepcionado Luffy - ¿Por qué has gritado?

El reno no quiso responder. Luffy se percato de algo raro…

-Chopper ¿tú eras verde?

No aguantó y abrió la boca, expulsando todo lo que había cenado. Luffy se extraño y se sorprendió, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron y brillaron, quedándose boquiabierto.

-¡Que guaaaay! No sabía que pudieras lanzar ácido por la boca, Chopper.

El reno eructo por última vez, sin poder contenerse. Luffy aprovecho para soltarse y bajar, justo delante de la cocina, mientras entraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Te pillé – gruño Sanji haciendo crujir sus nudillos, al tiempo que se dirigía a las escaleras para bajar.

-Comida – susurró Luffy, aún a oscuras en la cocina.

-Luffy ¿dónde estás? - preguntó Chopper, todavía mareado.

La puerta se abrió y Chopper gritó de espanto, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque Luffy le volvió a tapar la boca con su mano. La puerta se cerró instantáneamente.

-Por qué poco… - suspiró Luffy.

-Luffy, ¿no huele un poco… - comenzó Chopper.

-…a cigarro? – terminaron los dos al unísono.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – chillaron los dos, al tiempo que la luz se encendía y Sanji les miraba de forma sádica y diabólica.

-Intentando robar la comida ¿eh, Luffy? – el cocinero se acercó amenazante, ignorando por completo a Chopper.

-Es que… quería comer… - se intentaba excusar el capitán.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-¡Pues no te pensaba dejar comer! ¡Y por esto, despídete de la comida durante el desayuno!

Chopper corrió, en el mismo momento en el que el cocinero se preparaba para golpear a Luffy, hacia la luz y la apagó. Sanji se cabreo más y no pudo ver nada, ya que Luffy había salido corriendo y le había hecho escupir el cigarro, quedando apagado en el suelo.

-Pero ¡¿qué demonios…? – gruñó Sanji en el momento en el que Chopper se agarraba a su cabeza, tapándole su ojo izquierdo.

Sanji tropezó con todo, al no ver nada y no poder mantener el equilibrio, teniendo al reno encima intentando matarle. Repentinamente, Sanji se estrelló contra el horno, quedando completamente K.O. Pero no fue el único, Chopper se había golpeado en la cabeza con la del cocinero, quedando los dos viendo las estrellas. El reno se soltó cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras que Sanji parecía mareado e inconciente, pero todavía de pie. Pero no por mucho tiempo, caminó bastante, pero lo justo para acabar cayendo en los sillones de la cocina.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Nami, junto con Zoro, vieron la escena: Chopper en el suelo, delante del horno y Sanji tirado en el sillón, sangrando por la nariz tras el impacto. Pero, Luffy estaba con la boca llena, comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? – gritó Nami

-¡Ah! Hola Nami – saludó el capitán - ¿Quieres desayunar?


End file.
